The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jaws’. ‘Jaws’ was derived from Sedum ‘Herbsfreude’ (not patented), also referred to in the trade as Sedum ‘Autumn Joy’. ‘Herbsfreude’ a hybrid of Sedum telephium and Sedum spectabilis. 
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Jaws’, in a nursery in Lewisburg, Tenn. in 1999. ‘Jaws’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation as a single one gallon container found in a block of one gallon containers of ‘Herbsfreude’ that were originally derived from stem cuttings.
Sedum ‘Jaws’ is unique for its foliage in which the blue-green leaves have margins that are deeply and sharply serrated and are cupped and curled in orientation.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Paw Paw, Mich. in summer of 2001 by the inventors. The new cultivar was subsequently propagated by tissue culture. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.